Talk:Spike
Picture :I could try getting a better one over my Christmas break.—'Triforce' 14 18:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Majora's Mask Enemy Do we have a page for the Majora's Mask variation of these? You know the ones that are attached to chains in water areas and explode upon contact. I think we do. I searched Mine but that only led to a disambig about Mines where people mine for things. Anyway if we don't it should be made and either way I think they should get a brief mention here since they use the same model and are somewhat associated with aquatic areas. Oni Link 23:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what to do with these. They probably aren't meant to be the same since the ones in MM seem to be inanimate. We should probably do something similar to what is done on the Shabom article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I could have sworn we already had a page for them already but I guess I must have been imagining it. I don't think the Shabom setup would quite fit sine that has a theory section. The mines in Majora's Mask clearly aren't meant to be the same thing since they don't move and explode upon contact. Virtually the only thing they have in common with Spikes are the model (though I think Spikes do have an abnormally high bomb drop rate though I don't know why I think that). I'd suggest separate page and a brief mention here, maybe a theory section if you feel it would work but defiantly a page too since they are an actual hazard unlike the Shaboms in Majora's Mask. Oni Link 00:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If other users agree they should have an article, they are called mines in the official strategy guide, so that should probably be the name. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mines are just the name I'm using I have no idea if it's actually official. Oni Link 00:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::It isn't a question. I'm telling you that is the name used in the Nintendo strategy guide. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah my apologies I thought you said if they are for some reason. I guess if no one objects, or if it isn't done sooner, I'll go ahead and make the Mine page tomorrow night Oni Link 00:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) So I intend to make this page, titled Mine. Except we already have a page called Mine, the disambig I mentioned earlier which lists things like the Melari's Mines. Normally I would just make the new page over the last one but in this case I think the Mine disambig might be quite a useful page if someone is looking for a Mine in the series that they don't know the name of. So what do you guys think? Should we just replace the Mine disambig or make a Mine (Majora's Mask) page instead? Oni Link 22:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm thinking a Mine (Majora's Mask) page given that we have an article called Potion Shop (Skyward Sword). ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 23:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That makes sense. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC)